


Straight to Hell

by SnowStormSkies



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Confusion, kink freakout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowStormSkies/pseuds/SnowStormSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Georg woke up needing to see that in real life, needing to see it happen in his own bed and not just in his dreams because it was oh… perfect.</i>
</p><p>  <i>That was six months ago.</i></p><p>  <i>Six very long, very weird months. </i> </p><p>Dreams can come true. Even wet ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kseena](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kseena).



> Another fill for October Bingo, this time for FANTASY. Betaed by Casey. Is NOT part of the Surrender Universe, but riffs on the same harmonies.

 

 

**Straight to Hell**

 

Georg is going to hell.

Seriously.

Straight to Hell, on the express line straight through, no stops, Magdeburg to the inner circle or something, first class.

He is _twisted_ inside, but he can’t fucking stop.

Maybe it’s psychological. He has a degree in psychology, earned over four very long, very difficult years while travelling the world trying to play concerts at the same time. He should be able to diagnose this like a fucking boss, but he doesn’t want to poke at it in case it… does something.

What, he doesn’t know.

But it’s _Daddy Sex._

Oh, God, it sounds worse than he thought when he says it out loud.

He doesn’t even want to touch the whole bundle of issues that surrounds his own father – confusing, angry, hurting feelings that haven’t changed in almost twenty years, and he knows that they’re only going to get worse.

To say _nothing_ of Tom’s own issues with his father.

That’s a Gordian knot of hopeless misery tied up with anger bound over in childhood feelings, and Georg suspects that not even a whole army of psychiatrists could detangle that one in a hurry.

But yeah.

Daddy.

Sex.

Daddy Sex.

Georg doesn’t know how it started - okay, he does, and Gustav is an absolute _dick_ for leaving his collection of porn at Georg’s home while he moved house. Gustav just told him to have at it if he wanted to watch something in the pretty extensive collection but not to touch the homemade stuff. And Georg …was not then and is not now stupid enough to touch those.

Ever.

But he found the various kinks, in neat sections because Gustav is a neat freak, and Georg worked his way through twins, through cumshots, and lesbians – he did love his girls together, did Gustav – and then into interracial, girls with toys, boys with toys, and then he found the gay sex collection.

Cool. Georg is pretty bendy at the best of times, but Gustav had way more porn that Georg did.

He started with the front of the collection, since it’s pretty logical to begin there.

And the first thing he found was the Daddy Collection.

He managed, oh, about fifteen minutes of that one before deciding it didn’t float his boat, and he moved on to two twinks together and getting himself off to that. It just didn’t get to him, the Daddy porn, and he was kind of okay with that. Big hairy guy, pretty twink on the bottom, not the stuff that made mini-Hargen happy.

But it haunted him.

That night, when he was dreaming, all he could see was this Daddy sex stuff, the guy on top holding down the bottom like it was nothing, making him take it over and over again until the guy underneath begged for mercy, and it just wouldn’t stop – different figures, different faces, mix and matching people in an effort to find the right partnership.

And then it found the golden formula.

His brain was on fucking crack that night or something.

Georg on top, Tom on the bottom, and the pleas of _yes, Daddy, please, Daddy, I’ll be good, Daddy_ , over and over again went straight to Georg’s dick. He came so hard he fucking **woke up.**

Yeah.

He never expected it to go anywhere – seriously, because that’s not the kind of thing that you confess to your sometimes on, sometimes off sex partner - and that was supposed to be it.

Ha.

_Supposed_ is a horrible word.

Tom is a nosy fucker, and Georg should remember that, but he didn’t that time.

He’d left Tom alone in the spare where they usually crashed on the bed to watch DVDs because it had the best TV in the house and Georg likes to be comfortable when he’s watching something. He’d let Tom pick the DVDs, telling him to go wild in both Georg’s and Gustav’s collections, but he’d gone completely blank on telling Tom to avoid the porn in the blue case.

And then Georg had come back with the beer and found Tom open mouthed and staring at one particular section in Gustav’s porn box.

The look on Tom’s face when he saw Georg, said everything that Georg needed to know. He’d found that particular DVD, even though they both pretended he hadn’t, pretending as though it was all lesbian porn in that row of DVDs. They faked it until they forgot it, and by the time Georg waved Tom goodbye the next morning, it was barely registering on Georg’s radar anymore.

Six weeks later, Georg found Tom masturbating to that very. same. DVD.

Yep.

Straight up wanking, watching it on his laptop in Georg’s spare room, naked and …

Yeah.

Georg had no words to describe what he felt at the time, and he still doesn’t have them now. He doesn’t recall how he reacted – probably very calmly, actually – but he doesn’t remember at all.

They didn’t talk about it again because that would have been a terrible conversation that neither of them could handle, and they faked it until they forgot it again, and Georg went to bed that night without even consciously acknowledging what he saw.

But that night, he dreamed of _Daddy Sex_ again, and it was hard and fast between him and Tom. And it was fucking amazing, and Georg can admit that. He can.

There was Georg’s hand in Tom’s hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat as Georg went balls deep inside him, and it felt so fucking real. He saw Tom’s lips tremble as he called Georg Daddy, as he begged for more, as he held onto the headboard and tried so fucking hard to keep going for Georg’s sake. He dreamed of the way that Tom reached out for Georg’s hand, needing the support even as Georg took away everything else from him, completely dominated him from body to mind, and holy shit, Georg’s brain is a strange place these days, because he wanted it so.

Damn.

Much.

Georg woke up needing to see that in real life, needing to see it happen in his own bed and not just in his dreams because it was oh… perfect.

 

That was six months ago.

Six very long, very weird months.

Six months of negotiating through post it notes, through long phones calls with a lot of silence, and Tom having to confess what he wants from Georg through a closed door, and Georg having to having his own wants hauled out of him with Tom’s characteristic dirty mouth around his dick, holding his orgasm back with two long fingers and a desperate look in Tom’s eyes.

It wasn’t easy, and it wasn’t fun.

It’s not cool having to negotiate something so deep and so difficult like that and why they can’t just be grown ups about it, and admit what they want is beyond Georg. Well, it’s not. It would just be plain weird to sit on the couch and say, “I want you to call me Daddy while I do my best to drill you through the mattress.”

Even if that is exactly, to the letter, what Georg would like to do, with Tom, in his bed.

He is such a fucking idiot at times. Honestly.

But, they figured it out, through closed doors and between the sheets anyway.

And so much has changed in that time that Georg appreciates every moment of those bizarre months gone by. After the fact, at least.

The album is still sitting in purgatory. Management is being assholes. David’s fucked off somewhere else and the twins are getting peeved at how little he wants to respond to them now.

But Georg can call Tom _my boy,_ and Tom calls Georg _Daddy_ , and even though they’re both as weird and twisted as each other, everything's kind of fitting together.

And Georg is still feeling so dirty inside, so weird for enjoying something that he used to feel was so forbidden even though it’s really not forbidden at all, but he’s coming to embrace it, and it feels good to be bad sometimes. He’s spent so many years cultivating that clean cut, natural bassist image that it still shocks him inside sometimes when he and Tom are in bed together.

But it feels good and nothing that feels this good can be truly that problematic and Georg, hand on heart again, really wouldn’t know where to start if he had to give it up. He likes the pleasure, the feelings, the way his breath catches at Tom’s sighs and moans and pleas for more. There’s nothing better in the world for him.

And he knows that Tom likes it too. He feels the way Tom surges against him, the way he genuinely gets turned on by just a look or Georg’s hand sneaking down his jeans. Without permission. They’re Georg’s jeans when he’s Daddy, he’s allowed to do what he likes with them including pull them down or unzipping them wherever he chooses, those are _his_ possessions inside of them so he’ll touch and play with them when _he_ wants. Not when Tom necessarily wants.

It’s insane.

It feels so good to be in control of someone like that.

And Tom dances so beautifully to Georg’s music, obedient to the very end, the end that’s about closed eyes and begging and moaning and pleading, and it’s what Georg wanted in the end.

There’s a part of him that’s growing stronger by the day what asks _why should I feel bad about this_ and then says, _I shouldn’t care what other people think_ and Georg resolves to listen to that part of himself more and more.

It’s what gives Bill his courage to dress in clothes that aren’t delineated specifically as masculine or male, so why can’t it give Georg some too?

Georg and Tom are never going to be normal. In or out of bed, that much is certain. But Georg wants to embrace this new found part of himself, and he is learning to love it.

_Who am I?_

_Daddy. You’re Daddy._

_Who am I?_

_My Daddy._


End file.
